


(not) bad influence

by Ablissa



Series: prompt fills [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, dan is drunk and phil is flustered, set during tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ablissa/pseuds/Ablissa
Summary: "Dan is drunk," Phil says quickly, because itisDan's fault.Dan elbows him under the rib. "Andyou'renot drunk enough."-Prompt fill for: “We’re in public…ya know?” and “You’re in trouble now.”





	(not) bad influence

"Another round?" Martyn asks them, standing up. Dan nods with enthusiasm, while Cornelia shrugs with a nonchalant grin.

Phil is not quite sure if he _wants_ another. In fact, he passed the point of pleasant buzz a drink or two ago, and anything extra will only mean a headache tomorrow morning. But he doesn't have anything he needs to do. He is with family, and they are on vacation - a small break close to the end of their tour.

And they do serve rather nice cocktails here. _And_ if Dan is having more, then whatever, Phil is too.

"Just one," he says at last. Martyn leaves them all at the table and goes to get their drinks.

Dan's bare knee brushes Phil's briefly.

Phil tilts his head to look at Dan, eyes pausing on the redness of his cheeks. Maybe Dan's been past the point of a _pleasant buzz_ for a little longer than Phil has.

"You said that about the last one too," Dan reminds him. "We're corrupting you, me and Cornelia."

"Leave me out of it," Cornelia immediately protests, "I'm just giving in to peer pressure here. You all are a bad influence."

"It's Phil," Dan counters, the smile on his face growing wider, slightly absent eyes meeting Phil's with a familiar kind of intensity. " _Phil_ is the bad influence."

" _Me_?" Phil cries with indignation. "You and Martyn is more like it. I'll just be putting up with your whining about a hangover tomorrow morning, 's all."

Dan rolls his eyes theatrically, downing the very last of his drink before Martyn brings back their new ones. He then turns back to Phil, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Me? Hungover? I'm too young for a hangover. You're the one that's going to suffer, old man," Dan teases him. Cornelia fakes a gasp.

Phil's brows shoot up. He shifts his expression into a mockery of a frown. "I'm not going to suffer, because I, unlike _some_ , will stop drinking in time."

Dan purses his lips, and Phil focuses on the sight. When Dan sees him staring, he deliberately licks his upper lip – a stupidly bold and inappropriate move, considering Cornelia is still right there. Even so, for Phil, the warmth brought on by alcohol is suddenly replaced by an entirely different kind.

"I'm just going to the loo," Cornelia says, and Phil jumps, nodding at her quickly.

Dan, seemingly pleased with that turn of events, scoots over closer to Phil. It's just a few inches, but they do make a difference. It's enough for their arms and legs to brush, and for Phil to feel the heat radiating off Dan's body, combined with the smell of his cologne and a slight hint of alcohol when Dan speaks.

"Old. And _boring_ ," Dan insults him in an affectionate voice that is mirrored in his expression. Before Phil gets to come up with a counter insult, Dan does something he rarely ever does in public – he touches Phil.

No, not in an inappropriate way... but...

Dan's fingers are suddenly in Phil's hair, messing up his carefully styled quiff, brushing out the strands that are a little too long. He needs a haircut.

Dan's hand then slides towards the side of Phil's head as he squints, looking closely at the short bits of hair Phil has there.

"What are you doing?" Phil sputters, shooting wary looks around, making sure nobody is taking a picture.

"Grey hair," Dan mumbles. His thumb absently brushes Phil's cheek as he meets his eyes, almost as if the world around them didn't exist. "Looks good on you. I like it."

Phil's brain kind of short circuits right then. His eyes dart all around the bar, searching for people that might be watching them, but nobody seems to be. Where is Martyn? Where is Cornelia? And more importantly, why did he allow Dan to drink this much?

"You _do_ know we're in public, right?" Phil asks Dan. He grabs him by the wrist and pulls his hand down, out of anyone's sight. "And I _don't_ have grey hair. It's just the light."

Dan stares down at their joined hands, laid between them on the bench they're sat on, and then looks back up at Phil with a mixture of mirth and...

"We're in public," Dan echoes, a hint of challenge in his voice. "And?"

" _And?_ And? Dan, have you drank an entire bottle while I went to ring Marianne earlier?" Phil utters in disbelief.

"We're on vacation, Phil." Dan pauses. He traces his thumb across Phil's knuckles. "And you look good tonight. Grey hair, old age and all."

Phil is not sure why Dan is so keen on reminding him of his age today of all days, but at least he follows it up with compliments. And maybe he's right. No one is watching them here... for once.

"You look rather nice yourself," Phil replies softly instead of arguing.

"So we can both just take it easy."

"Yeah."

"And _you_ can relax."

"Maybe."

Dan smiles at him for a split second, but they're interrupted by the sound of Martyn clearing his throat. Up until just now, Phil hadn't fully realised how close they were sat, and how red Dan's face had gotten.

"Please, control yourselves. I don't want to get sick into my tequila," Martyn says, sitting down across from them and distributing their drinks.

Phil immediately pulls away from Dan. Heat is rising in his cheeks, this time with embarrassment as opposed to the natural reaction to Dan he was having earlier.

"Dan is drunk," Phil says quickly, because it _is_   Dan's fault.

Dan elbows him under the rib. "And _you're_ not drunk enough."

 

*

 

"What's gotten into you at the bar?" Phil exclaims the moment he knows they're alone, Martyn and Cornelia having retreated to their own bedroom, which is at the other side of the house they are renting for the week.

When he turns around, having just closed the door, he finds Dan is stood right behind him, with his eyes glazed over and a smirk on his face. The way he looks at Phil is familiar, although not often seen now when they are desperate for sleep on most nights.

But familiar. And exciting. Still. _Always_.

"We've not had sex for a week," Dan whispers. He starts fumbling with Phil's button-up before Phil even gets to react. " _That's_ what's gotten into me."

"Not true," Phil protests, doing nothing to stop Dan. "Yesterday?"

Dan rolls his eyes again. "But before that. _A week_."

"Isn't that normal? Isn't that like—that's _normal_ , Dan. We're busy and we're—"

Dan, having finally unbuttoned Phil's shirt, impatiently pushes it off his shoulders. He then starts trying to undo Phil's belt buckle, but that poses more of a challenge.

"We've not had time while on tour," Phil continues while Dan struggles with his belt. "Also, what you did at the bar, can you imagine if someone took a picture? What would we even say then? I mean, not that I didn't—not that I didn't _like it_ , except the, you know, the insults. I'm not _that_ old."

Dan stops what he was doing and groans quietly, focusing his gaze on Phil's. There is fire in his eyes that helps Phil forget what he was trying to say. Dan pulls off his own shirt, not breaking eye contact unless he can't help it. Phil stands there, motionless, watching him.

"Will you just stop talking and get on with it?" Dan whines. "Or are you _really_ too old?"

Phil laughs at that, shaking his head. Maybe Dan is right. So what if someone saw them. He's here, right now, with Dan. And he's definitely _not_ old. He can prove it.

His lips crash onto Dan's as he takes hold of his arms and leads him onto the bed, practically pushing him onto the soft mattress. He doesn't stop kissing him once, not until he's got Dan's wrists pinned at the sides of his head.

Dan looks at him with both delight and desire in equal measure. There is a hint of surprise in there too, and it makes Phil feel giddy.

Phil lowers his head, breaking eye contact, kissing his way from Dan's lips to his ear.

"You're in trouble now," he whispers between one kiss and the next. "So much trouble."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and of course to [waveydnp](http://waveydnp.tumblr.com) and an anon for the prompt! <3 [Reblog this on tumblr if you liked it? :)](http://phanbliss.tumblr.com/post/181652412655/66)


End file.
